


Weapons Instruction

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Digital Art, First Time, Graphic Novel, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is on a mission, Jack explains ... things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Many thanks to Shazzz for the beta!  
> 2\. The screenshots are from stargatecaps.com
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. I really don't know how to tag this - if you have (a) better idea(s) please let me know!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
